


A Non-Humilating Pegging With Your Best Friend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [7]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Long Script, Loving Pegging, No Humilation, No degradation, Upclose n Personal, Whispering, from behind, gwa, kink appreciation, pussy eating, script offer, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your best friend catches you watching porn. She checks what you were watching and is surprised to see you're watching a girl pegging a guy, but she's not shaming you for it. She thinks it's actually hot instead, and even proposes something to you.. she wants to give you a loving, non-humilating and non-degrading pegging with a strapon.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	A Non-Humilating Pegging With Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome as always.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hi..

The door was open and.. I thought you wouldn't mind if I just come in..

But.. what are you watching?

[Giggle] Wait..

Are you watching porn?

[Giggle]

No, I'm not laughing at you I'm not laughing at you..

I watch porn too I mean.. it's normal. You're a single so.. I think it's more than okay for you to watch porn.

Don't apologise silly? I came here out of nowehere. I should've knocked on the door atleast.

Yea, no worries, it's fine.

Anyways, is it good?

The porn.

Hold up, lemme see..

[Giggle] what?

Oh stop, just lemme see what you're watching..

You don't have to be shy around me, we've known eachother for awhile now.

[Pause]

Come on, just lemme take a look-

[Gasp in shock]

Oh.

Oh.. [Giggle]

No no, I'm not, listen I'm not.. laughing at you.

I just.. didn't expect to see this..

It's kinda hot doe, I'm not gonna lie..

This girl is really pretty..

And she's fucking his ass with that strapon so good..

Mmm..

I like the way he encourages her to keep going..

Oh wow, she just pressed her whole body against him and just started nailing him harder from behind..

And she's gently biting and pulling his ear with her mouth..

Damn I like her..

Wow..

That's actually really fucking hot..

Mmm yea..

So this is what you're into, huh?

Nah, be honest, you didn't just "accidently" click on this thing..

You like this, don't you?

It turns you on to see a girl fuck a guy with a strapon, doesn't it?

And.. would you.. want a girl to fuck you like this? With a strapon?

[Giggle] Stop being like this.. I'm not here to judge you? You know I'm better than that.

You can be honest with me..

Would you like to get fucked like this?

Really?

Have you ever done with someone before?

No? Never?

Hmm..

Why, is it because.. you fear a girl would laugh at you if you proposed it or..

I see..

well, I must say.. the girl in this video is pretty mean to the guy..

I do think it's kind of unnecesary.. but then again, this is probably what the guy in the video is into..

To be pushed around and stuff..

Called a bitch and all that..

He seems like he doesn't mind..

Are you into that too?

Not at all huh..

Well.. I see why you wouldn't want to tell any girls about your little kink then..

Most of them probably wouldn't understand it..

And most likely they would shame you for liking this stuff..

But I'm different you know?

I wouldn't shame you..

If you wanted me to do it, I'd do it..

I wouldn't humilate you or degrade you..

I'd just give you what you want..

Especially since it kinda turns me on too..

Yea, it does..

And..

You know, if you want..

I could.. help you with your little fantasy..

I mean I could.. you know, do it..

I could fuck you..

Afterall.. what are best friends for, right?

Of course I'm serious..

I got nothing to do right now, you got nothing to do..

If you want it, we can do it..

I think I'm even kinda looking like the girl from the video..

I'm pretty too.. and I even got the same hair as her..

What do you think?

Are you down to try something?

Ya I know we're friends.. but we're both single too, right?

Who said best friends can't fool around and play with eachother? If they feel like it?

Who's gonna tell us we can't?

Exactly..

Mmm.. I think this will be fun..

[Gentle kiss]

[Whisper from now on]

Come on..

I can show you a good time..

[Gentle kiss]

I know you always like the scent of my hair and my perfumes when I'm close to you like this..

And I know you like when I'm behind you like this and whispering into your ear..

And I'm sure you love it when I'm giving you those gentle little kisses on the back of your neck..

[Few gentle kisses]

Come on..

[Gentle kiss]

Lemme be your girlfriend for a little bit, hm?

I'll go back to my place for a second to borrow my roommates toy.. and then I'll come back here..

And when I'm back.. we're gonna play..

Okay?

Remember, I'm not gonna shame you.. you can relax with me..

I promise I'll make you feel so good..

[Another gentle kiss]

[No longer whispering]

I'll be back soon, alright?

Just wait for me here..

[A pause in the audio]

I'm back.

Aaaand.. look what I brought with me..

[Giggle]

It's not too big, is it?

Yeah, I didn't think it would be..

So.. you still wanna do this, right?

Okay, great. I'm just making sure you're totally okay with this.

I wouldn't want you to feel pressured now or anything because I sort of put you a spot and whatnot..

You can back out at any moment, alright?

Good, so.. how are we going to start this?

I mean.. I'm not just gonna get right in you, right? Cause.. where's the fun in that.

Mmm.. I think first.. we should kiss.

I know you always wanted to and.. I told you I was gonna be your girlfriend for a little bit, right?

So let's act like a couple.. and do things couple do..

Oh just.. come here, stop talking..

Kiss me..

[Kissing for a little bit]

[Break kiss]

How was that?

Did you like it?

Do you wanna do it again? Cause I kinda want to..

Let's do it for a little longer this time..

[Kissing for a longer time now]

[Break kiss]

Oh.. you're.. touching my boobs..

No no, don't stop.. I just didn't expect it but it feels.. [Moan] really good..

[She moans softly as he plays with her tits through her clothing]

Just like that mhm.. squeeze those tits..

Yea, I like it..

I like it alot..

Do you wanna umm..

Do you wanna take my shirt off?

Of course I'll let you..

I want you to..

Mhm..

[Taking off shirt]

There you go- Oh yes..

No don't take my top off just yet..

Just keep playing with my tits through my bra like that.. and kiss me again..

[Kissing and soft moaning continues for a little bit]

[Break kiss] Wait.

Lemme push you on this bed..

[She pushes him on the bed]

There.. sit there and watch me strip for you..

Lemme unbutton this thing first.. and let me show you my tits..

[She ubuttons her bra and drops it]

Mmm.. you've been waiting to see them, haven't you..

Stare..

Stare at them all you want baby..

Mmm I have the perfect size, don't I..

Yea.. lemme lift up my skirt and turn around for you..

You like that ass, don't you..

Mmm.. so nice a juicy, isn't it..

[Spank]

I love spanking it..

[Two more spanks and a moan/purr afterwards]

You wanna see my pussy too, don't you..

Lemme take this skirt off first..

[Sound of her taking off her skirt]

There.. look at me..

You like that view, don't you..

Just me.. standing before you..

With nothing but just my cute little panties on..

I'm such a naughty girl..

I bet you didn't know, huh?

We've been best friends for so long and you didn't even know..

That I can get down like this..

Mmm.. [Giggle]

It's funny to watch your eyes go up and down like that..

It's like they are trying to take a picture of my whole body, from every single angle that's possible..

I love it..

I love being an object of desire..

Especially for you..

I feel like you deserved to see my sexy body ever since we first met..

You want me to take those panties off, don't you..

Are you curious to see how wet I am?

Oh yea, I am wet..

I'm wet thinking about how I'm gonna use my roommates strapon on you in a second..

Mmm.. I can't wait to fuck you baby..

I bet you can't wait too..

It's gonna be so fucking hot..

I'm gonna thrust in and out of you with that dick.. and make you feel so good..

[Moan] I'm so horny for you..

Lemme sit next you..

And take my panties off..

[Sound of panties sliding down her legs]

Are you ready to see it?

Lemme open my legs for you..

Mmm.. what do you think?

It's pretty, isn't it?

[Moan] Look how wet I am..

[Wet/sticky sounds as she touches herself]

See?

Do you want to.. taste me?

Yea I'll let you..

I'll let you lick me..

Just come here, between my legs..

Yeah, right there..

And you know what to do now..

Yeah go ahead.. eat my pussy out..

[She starts to moan and continues doing so between talking]

Oh yea, I like that..

Mmm yes.. give me that tongue..

Oh that feels so good..

Fuck..

Yea baby.. suck on my clit like that..

Oh yes, pull on those pussy lips..

Yea..

Just like that.. just like that..

Don't stop please..

Keep licking me..

It feels amazing..

You're so good..

Oh I love when you do those little circles with your tongue..

Yea it feels really nice..

Heh, who'd know my best friend is such a pro at eating pussy..

Oh fuck, right there baby yes..

That's the spot, that's the spot..

Keep going..

You're gonna make me cum..

Oh shit..

Yes please.. right there..

[Just sounds of her moaning for a little bit with no talking]

Oh fuck I'm gonna cum..

Yes you're gonna make cum, don't stop please..

Just keep going.. [Moan] like this..

[She gets closer and closer to the orgasm now]

Oh yes I'm cumming, I'm cumming!

[She orgasms]

Wow, that was great..

Where did you learn to eat a pussy like that huh?

Mmm.. I feel so good right now..

Mmm.. do you wanna do the thing now?

Yea? You think you're ready for me to fuck you with the strapon?

I'm ready..

I'm so ready..

Lemme get up from the bed and put it on.. and you can go ahead and strip for me..

[She grabs her strapon]

I can't believe we're actually going to do this..

I've been trying to hide it but.. I'm *SO* excited for this..

Mmm.. it's such a nice strapon..

I know you're probably the one who should be doing this but..

[She puts her mouth on the strapon and sucks on it gently]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. do you like that?

Maybe one day I'll put your cock in my mouth like this..

[She gently sucks on it again and then gives a kiss on the tip]

Alright.. lemme put this on..

[She puts the strapon on]

Heh, so this is what it's like to have a dick..

I always wondered..

Mmm.. if I had a dick like this, I would stroke it all the time..

Just like this..

[She strokes the strapon cock for a lil bit]

Oh wow, look at you..

What a sexy body you have..

I see you already lied down on your stomach for me..

Is this how you want it?

You want me to lie on top of your back with my whole body and fuck you from behind?

Mmm.. just like the girl did in that porn video huh..

You want to feel my hair run down your neck and face when I'm doing it.. and you want me to whisper dirty, naughty things in your ear all the while, don't you..

You want me to get real up close and personal with you.. and just take you on this very bed of yours..

Oh I'll give it to you..

I'll give it all to you..

I'll fulfill your little fantasy..

Mmm.. but first you'd probably appreciate some lube and a little warmup, wouldn't you?

Don't worry, I know what to do..

I know where you keep your lube..

[Sound of her pulling lube out of a drawer]

There.. found it..

Now lemme get some of that lube on my finger..

[She puts lube on her finger]

That should be enough..

And now..

[She gets on the bed]

I'm just gonna warmup your little butthole.. with my lubed up finger..

Just like this..

Do you like the way I'm massaging your little hole?

I'm gonna need to push my finger inside of you..

Is that okay? Can I do that?

Alright.. just wanted to make sure..

Are you ready? I'm gonna push slowly..

One.. two.. and..

[A soft moan as she pushes her finger inside]

Oh there we go..

How's that feel huh?

Good?

Mmm.. that's it.. just feel my finger inside of you..

Let me play with that sexy ass of yours..

[She just moans seductively for a little bit between talking, fingering sounds]

Oh yea, that's it..

I can tell you're enjoying this..

I love those little sounds you're making for me..

Yea.. just lemme finger you like this for a little bit..

I'll get you nice and ready for my cock..

Mmm..

[She just moans seductively with no talking for a little bit now, fingering sounds]

Okay.. I think you're ready for me to push this cock inside of you now..

Yea? You want me to?

Mmm.. perfect..

But first I think we need to get some lube on my cock too..

Don't move, I'm just gonna get up and grab some..

[She gets up from bed to get the lube]

[Slippery stroking sounds]

Oh yea.. do you hear that?

It's all niiice and slippery for you..

Mmm.. I'm gonna fuck your ass so good..

Are you excited?

So am I..

[Single moan]

Lemme get back on the bed with you and position myself behind you again..

[bed movement sounds]

Spread your cheeks for me..

Yea.. like this..

Fuck.. I can't wait to penetrate that hole..

Lemme just tease it first doe..

With the tip of my strapon..

[Moan] How does that feel, huh?

Bet you never thought this kinda thing would ever be happening..

Especially not with me..

With your hot best friend..

Mmm.. but now it's gonna happen..

I'm gonna bang that ass from behind..

And lie on top of your back while I'm doing it..

That's right..

I'll give to you nice and deep..

I'm sure you will take it with no problem..

Yea? You will? Heh, that's a good boy..

Alright.. I think I've teased that hole long enough..

It's time for me to push..

Now remember, we're supposed to have fun, and you're supposed to enjoy this. 

If I'm going too deep or too rough and you need me to slow down, just tell me.

Okay?

Good.. I don't want you to feel like there's any type of pressure. This is mainly about you.

Mmm.. lemme just slooowly slide it in now..

[A seductive moan as she slides it in]

There we go..

Does it feel good?

Do you think you can take it a little deeper already?

Yeah? Are you sure?

How about I just keep pushing slowly.. and you can tell me to stop when you feel like I reached the limit?

Alright, let's see how much of that cock can disappear in this little hole..

[Shes pushing slowly and making some sexy sounds as shes doing it]

Mmm.. wow, I'm halfway in now..

Do you want me to keep going?

Okay..

[She continues to push her strapon cock deeper and deeper]

Holy sh, you almost..

Oh my god, you took me fully inside..

You wasn't lying when you said you would let me fuck you nice and deep..

I didn't doubt you but I didn't know just *how* deep you were really able to take it..

Oh wow..

So like.. how does it feel huh?

You're having your best friend totally inside you..

Balls deep..

What else would you like me to do huh?

Should I press my whole body against your back and just lie on top of you like I said I would?

Yeah, you want me to get all upclose and personal with you, don't you..

Anything you want baby..

Heh, you don't mind me calling you that, do you?

Mmm..

[Closer to the mic if possible and whispering in ear from now on, she fully pressed up against his back now]

I didn't think you would..

[Gentle Kiss]

Is this what you wanted?

You wanted to feel me on top of you while you're facing the pillow?

Mmm.. you like when I whisper directly into your ear, don't you..

My lips are so close..

I bet it tingles a little bit.. [giggle]

My voice must be sending shivers down your spine right now..

[Seductive moan] I think I'm gonna love being in control today..

You want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours, don't you..

Mmm.. you don't have to ask twice baby..

I'll give it to you..

I'm gonna start thrusting in and out of you..

Slowly at first..

And you're gonna tell me if you like it, okay?

Mmm are you ready?

[Moan] Oh.. yes..

Mmm..

How's that huh?

[Moan]

I'm glad you're enjoying it..

And this is just the beginning..

We're just starting..

[Just her making sexy sounds as shes very slowly and gently thrusting in and out of him]


End file.
